The present invention is directed to an electrical encoding device for generating a coded input to an electrical apparatus, which electrical encoding device is particularly suited for indicating to an electrical apparatus the speed and direction of movement of an actuator associated with the electrical encocoding device. When used with an electrical apparatus with appropriate memory capability, position of the actuator associated with the electrical encoding device can also be indicated to the electrical apparatus.
In particular, the present invention provides an electrical encoding device which is more easily checked for precision of final product in a production environment and at production volumes than prior art devices.
Further, the present invention provides an electrical coding device more easily and more cheaply adaptable to accommodating varying encoding parameters than are prior art devices.